


Peleburan

by fariacchi



Series: Untuk Sang Raja [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Abstract, Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fariacchi/pseuds/fariacchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melalui peleburan ini, biarkan aku melindunginya. Karena yang ingin kulindungi, adalah kau. Hanya kau, Kurosaki Ichigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peleburan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Tite Kubo. No financial advantage gained.
> 
> Previously published on Fanfiction.net (09/26/2010). Official sequel from "Penyatuan".

 

> "… _What I wanted to protect…_
> 
> _was you, Ichigo."_
> 
> (TensaZangetsu-HollowIchigo— _Bleach 420: Decide 22_ )

* * *

Ironis.

Keinginan melindungi adalah sesuatu yang telah mengikatku dengan jiwa lain. Sesuatu yang mengenalkanku pada dunia vertikal. Sesuatu yang telah mengajarkanku membenci hujan.

Sesuatu yang telah membawaku pada sosokmu, Ichigo.

Dan kini, keinginan melindungi telah menjadi sesuatu yang akan mengantarkan perpisahan.

Aku tidak pernah menyangka hari seperti ini akan tiba. Setelah apa yang kulakukan selama ini, hari ini tetap tiba.

Hei, Ichigo. Menurutmu, seperti apa rasanya tenggelam dalam dunia vertikal yang menyempit? Menurutmu, seperti apa rasanya menyaksikan segalanya menghitam, mengecil dan runtuh? Menurutmu, seperti apa rasanya menantikan dalam muram segala yang kau lakukan di luar sana?

Pedih.

**TRANG.**

Pedang bertaut.

Apakah hanya itu wujudku di matamu? Apakah hanya sebatas logam panjang itu keberhargaanku di hatimu? Apakah hanya goresan tajam dan sakit menyayat itu artiku di eksistensimu?

"…belum menyerah juga, Ichigo?"

Apa kau mengerti kehampaan ini? Apa kau memahami kekosongan ini?

Apa kau tahu, Ichigo?

"Kukira… aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku tidak akan kalah. Tidak hingga kau mau mengajarkanku _Final Getsuga Tenshou_."

Tidak. Kau jelas tidak tahu.

"…Dan kukira, aku sudah mengatakan bahwa—"

Kenapa kau tidak tahu? Kenapa kau tidak paham? Padahal aku ada di dalam hatimu.

Padahal aku adalah serpihan jiwamu!

"—aku tidak ingin mengajarkannya!"

**TRANG!**

Dan aku selalu berakhir mengayunkan pedang dan memaksamu mendekati maut.

Seandainya kau tahu seperih apa rasanya semua ini.

Betapa setiap detik yang kita lewati saat ini telah menelanku dalam kegundahan tanpa akhir. Mengapa kau tidak mengerti?

Mengapa kau tidak berhenti saja?

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Ia akan datang mencarimu."

Itu Si Putih yang bicara, beberapa satuan waktu sebelum segalanya semakin gelap.

"Mencari _kita_ ," Si Hitam mengoreksi.

Hening.

"Ia tidak akan bisa memaksa kita mengajarkan tingkatan terakhir itu."

Namun Si Putih tahu, seperti Si Hitam juga tahu, bahwa apa yang baru saja meluncur terdengar mirip seperti kebohongan.

Keduanya tahu.

Satuan waktu mengalir. Dua sosok warna tenggelam. Tenggelam dalam pikiran, tenggelam dalam kenangan, tenggelam dalam genangan.

"Haruskah…?"

Putih memandang hitam. Hitam memandang putih. Dua warna memantulkan kengiluan yang sama.

Seringai sendu terkembang.

"Kau tidak bisa membiarkannya," Si Putih berbisik. " _Kita_ tidak pernah bisa."

Tetes bening meluncur, menjadi kristal berkilau di tengah air gelap yang menjadi elemen pengisi. Si Putih mengenyahkan butir kristal di sudut mata Si Hitam.

"Kau benar," Si Hitam menjawab. " _Kita_ tidak pernah bisa membiarkannya."

Lalu hitam dan putih melebur.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini bukan dua, ini satu. Ini bukan kami, ini _aku_.

Ichigo, bisakah kau merasakannya? Bisakah kau mengerti kepedihan ini?

Perih.

Perih, Ichigo.

**TRANG!**

Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Ichigo.

Jangan melihatku seolah semua ini hanyalah keegoisanku. Jangan menangkis pedangku dengan tatapan seperti itu.

Jangan.

Kenapa kau tidak menyerangku? Kenapa pandanganmu seperti itu?

Kenapa—oh tidak. Kau membuang pedangmu.

**CRAAT!**

Kenapa? Kenapa kau membiarkan pedangku menusukmu?

Kenapa kau memaksaku untuk meleburkan diri denganmu?

Kenapa kau menginginkanku untuk berpisah denganmu, Ichigo?

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Dalam lebur, hitam dan putih tak menjadi warna. Namun dua elemen itu masih bisa saling bertukar kata.

"Tidak banyak waktu lagi," Si Putih bicara.

"Ia tidak cukup pantas. Ia belum mencapai persyaratannya."

Keduanya tenggelam dalam kesadaran yang berganti. Yang sama hanyalah pedang.

"Kurasa sekarang kau mengerti kenapa aku membencinya."

Si Hitam terdiam.

Karena segalanya sudah mengambang dalam leburan. Seluruhnya teraduk dalam leburan, dan bercampur sempurna. Dua menjadi satu fasa homogen.

"Ia akan mencapainya."

Tidak tahu lagi yang mana yang bicara. Si Hitam dan Si Putih seperti bicara dengan hati sendiri.

"Semuanya akan segera berakhir."

Senyap.

"Mungkin ini adalah selamat tinggal."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"…Tidak sakit…"

Tentu tidak, Ichigo. Sejak kapan aku mampu membawa diriku sendiri untuk benar-benar menyakitimu? Kau hanya tidak tahu.

Kau hanya tidak menyadarinya.

Aku tahu. Aku tahu kau sedang memandangku. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu? Kenapa kau memandangku seolah kau mampu melihat lubang menganga di hatiku?

Ichigo…

"…kenapa kau menangis?"

Kau melihatnya, tapi aku tahu kau tidak memahami permulaannya.

"…Ichigo."

Sayangnya, aku sudah tidak benar-benar peduli.

"Apa kau ingat apa yang kukatakan sebelum pertarungan ini dimulai—?"

Perih.

"—'yang ingin kau lindungi, bukanlah yang ingin kulindungi'?"

Ichigo.

"…ya."

Aku ingin kau tahu segalanya.

"…yang ingin kulindungi—"

Segalanya yang hanya tentang dirimu.

"—adalah kau, Ichigo."

Lalu putih memendar di sekeliling genangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Ini yang terakhir."

"Ini perpisahan."

"Aku masih membencinya," Si Putih tertawa pahit.

Si Hitam tak berkomentar.

Diam.

"Kau _tidak pernah_ membencinya."

Si Putih memberi jeda.

"Yah. Kau benar," sahutnya kemudian.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo, apakah sekarang kau mengerti bahwa aku melakukan semua ini demi dirimu?

Pedangku. Tusukanku. Kemarahanku. Air mataku. Segalanya hanya untukmu.

Aku tidak ingin memenuhi apa yang kau minta, karena itu terlalu menyakitkan bagiku. Aku egois. Aku posesif. Panggil aku apa saja, dan itu benar. Aku tidak ingin memenuhinya.

Aku tidak ingin melindungi apa yang ingin kau lindungi, jika itu akan menghancurkanmu.

Jika itu akan menghadiahkan perpisahan kepada kita.

"Ichigo…"

Aku tidak ingin.

"Jika kau menggunakan jurus ini—"

Tapi kau tidak memberiku pilihan. Kau memaksaku.

Atau mungkin… aku saja yang tidak pernah bisa menolakmu?

"—kau akan kehilangan kekuatan _shinigami_ -mu…"

Ichigo…

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Ini benar-benar perpisahan."

Tidak ada yang ingin bersuara, sebenarnya. Namun mungkin itu juga akan menjadi yang terakhir setelah segalanya selesai. Mungkin hitam juga tidak akan pernah bercampur lagi dengan putih.

Atau mungkin bercampur, namun tidak pernah lagi melihat oranye.

"Tidak. Ini bukan perpisahan."

Campuran hitam putih merengkuh oranye sedalam mungkin. Takut, tidak akan pernah lagi melihat spektrum itu selamanya.

"Ini peleburan—"

Oranye memendar. Namun hitam putih tahu, itu hanya sesaat.

"—pertama dan terakhir."

Sesaat singkat sebelum memudar.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo, _Final Getsuga Tenshou_ adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau gapai hanya dengan menerima pedangku. Kau tidak bisa mencapai tingkatan itu hanya dengan menerima tusukanku

Karena kau juga harus menerima eksistensiku.

Wujudku. Sosokku. Diriku. Segalanya tentangku. Kau harus menerima seutuhnya.

Tingkatan akhir itu… adalah ketika kau menjadi _Getsuga_. Ketika kau menerima dengan sadar segala kekuatanku, menerima dengan sadar eksistensiku dalam duniamu.

Lebih dari semuanya, itu adalah saat ketika kau melebur bersamaku.

Lebur.

Menjadi satu. Dengan sadar.

"Mmmh…" Kau mendesah atas sentuhanku.

Apa kau tidak melawan karena kau mengira semua ini adalah bagian dari prosesi? Apa kau menerima karena mengira ini adalah syarat pengajaran?

Atau… kau membiarkanku melakukan semua ini, karena rasa iba?

Kalau begitu, jangan kasihani aku, Ichigo.

Ini semua adalah salahku sendiri. Jadi jangan kasihan padaku.

Aku menari dalam tubuhmu. Aku merengkuhmu, menyamakan nafas denganmu, membagi kehangatan. Kau mengerang. Sesekali kau mencengkramku, atau meluncurkan desahan tipis.

Mungkin ini mimpi.

Mungkin ini ilusi. Mungkin ini tidak nyata. Mungkin ini imajinasi.

Alangkah baiknya jika memang seperti itu. Karena mungkin, ketika aku membuka mata berikutnya, aku masih akan mendengar suaramu bergema. Aku masih akan berdiri di tengah dunia vertikal dari serpihan-serpihan perasaanmu.

Atau aku masih akan tenggelam dalam hujan tanpa akhir.

Apa saja. Aku bahkan akan belajar menyukai hujan.

Apa saja, Ichigo.

Apa saja selain perpisahan.

"…kenapa… hhh…" kau berusaha bicara di sela nafasmu yang memburu.

Aku tidak menyangka kau akan bicara sesuatu pada saat seperti ini.

"…kau menangis?"

Aku nyaris terhenti.

Namun tidak.

Aku menghujam semakin jauh. Aku hanya ingin menanamkan dalam-dalam jejakku. Sejauh mungkin. Sejelas mungkin.

Aku tidak ingin perpisahan.

Karena meski aku adalah serpihanmu, tanpa kekuatan yang mengikat, aku hanyalah onggokan imajinasi dalam sudut jiwamu, Ichigo.

Ketika jarimu menyusuri jejak air mata di sudut wajahku, aku mengira aku telah berdelusi.

Namun tidak.

Kau menyentuhku. Kau meraba wajahku. Kau memandangku dengan lekat. Ini nyata?

Karena… sejak kapan rambut oranye menjadi hitam? Memanjang? Lalu… sejak kapan pandangan itu menjadi begitu sendu? Begitu sedih?

Peleburan telah berhasil?

"…terima kasih," kau berbisik.

Ichigo?

Kau memejamkan mata dengan lambat, memberikan sentuhanmu yang paling lembut… namun dingin.

"…maaf."

Jangan meminta maaf.

Jangan katakan ini adalah saat terakhir aku mampu bertemu pandang denganmu, Ichigo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Bukankah seharusnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal?"

Si Putih tertawa. "Untuk apa?"

Entah sejak kapan, jauh di dalam, masing-masing warna mulai kembali menguat. Tentu saja, tanpa oranye.

"Seharusnya kita tidak mengasihani diri."

"Aku tidak," Si Putih mengelak.

"Aku juga tidak."

Hening.

"Kau menangis."

Si Hitam memandang Si Putih. "Kau juga," sahutnya.

Tawa pahit.

Si Putih menerawangkan pandangan. "Seharusnya aku tidak pernah benar-benar menginginkan penyatuan dengan dirinya yang sadar."

Senyum sendu.

"Selamat tinggal."

Mungkin selamanya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua ini bukan salahmu. Semua ini salahku.

Aku yang terlalu lemah untuk membawamu melindungi apa yang kau ingin kau lindungi tanpa harus menyakiti diri. Aku yang terlalu tinggi hati untuk memberikanmu seluruh kekuatan begitu saja tanpa harus menguji diri.

Atau mungkin… aku yang terlalu egois untuk menginginkanmu selalu memandangku, selalu mencariku, selalu bergantung padaku.

Semua ini salahku.

Jadi, jangan meminta maaf. Jangan menampakkan pandangan sedih itu di wajahmu. Seolah kekuatan terakhir ini kau gapai dengan pengorbanan yang besar.

Mungkin memang pengorbanan besar. Tapi, jangan membuatku merasa seperti kau sedih karena diriku—karena perpisahan dengan serpihan jiwa yang terikat oleh kekuatanmu.

Jangan, Ichigo.

Jangan membuatku semakin tersayat dengan delusi. Kita sudahi saja semua ini seperti seharusnya.

Lindungi apa yang ingin kau lindungi.

Jadikan aku penopangmu, sumber kekuatanmu, bayangan eksistensimu.

Lalu, biarkan aku melindungi apa yang ingin kulindungi.

Ya.

Bersumpahlah kau akan tetap hidup. Bersumpahlah kau tidak akan menyakiti diri. Bersumpahlah kau akan menjadi pahlawan. Bersumpahlah kau akan kuat.

Bersumpahlah, seperti saat pertama kali kau menggenggamku sebagai serpihan jiwamu.

Melalui peleburan ini, biarkan aku melindunginya.

Karena yang ingin kulindungi, adalah kau.

Hanya kau, Kurosaki Ichigo.

* * *

 

> "… _Farewell, Ichigo."_
> 
> (TensaZangetsu-HollowIchigo— _Bleach 421: Decide 23_ )


End file.
